thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Padmé Amidala
* Jobal Naberrie * Anakin Skywalker * Luke Skywalker * Leia Organa Solo * Sola Naberrie * Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie * Kylo Ren * Onocanda Farr * Shmi Skywalker Lars * Cliegg Lars * Owen Lars * Beru Whitesun Lars |allies = Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, C-3PO, Jar Jar Binks, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Commander Cody (formely), Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Onaconda Farr, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Duchess Satine, Mace Windu, Captain Panaka, Captain Typho, Admiral Ackbar, Lee-Char, Captain Tarpals, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli |enemies = Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, Battle Droids, General Grievous, Riff Tamson, Aurra Sing, Cad Bane, Robonino, Ziro the Hutt, Nuvo Vindi, Darth Maul, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Zam Wesell, Savage Oppress, Ziro the Hutt |powers_and_abilities = Gunsman Technology skills |voice = Caroline Tabor |live-action = Natalie Portman |name = Padmé Amidala |alias = |title = |species = Human |hair = Brown |eye = Brown |skin = Light |weapon = Blaster |occupation = Senator |first = Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace |last = Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (mentioned only |portrayer = Natalie Portman Catherine Taber (voice; Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Disney INFINITY) |loyalty = }}Padmé Amidala Naberrie '''(publicly known as '''Padmé Amidala, born Padmé Naberrie, secretly known as Padmé Skywalker)' '''is a major character in the ''Star Wars ''prequel trilogy. She was the wife of Anakin Skywalker and mother of Luke and Leia Skywalker. At a young age of fourteen, Padmé became the Queen of Naboo through voting and as a teenaged girl, she met Anakin Skywalker, a boy from the barren planet of Tatooine. In their adult years, Padmé realizes her feelings for Anakin and they marry at the end of ''Attack of the Clones. ''She later becomes pregnant with their children, but dies of a broken heart and child birth brought her stress. As a figure throughout the galaxy, everyone appreciated her. Before the Series Padmé was born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberie in 46 BBY. She had an older sister named Sola, and the girls grew up to know each other very well. At the age of fourteen, Padmé became Queen of Naboo, but she was not the youngest to ever take control of her entire planet. ''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Invasion of Naboo In the beginning of the film, Padmé is introduced as the fourteen year old elected Queen of Naboo. She and her best frind Sabé switch places, which is a secret held with Padmé and her handmaidens. She reufses to the treaty the Trade Federation attempted to force her to sign. Then two Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon, accompanied by a Gungun named Jar Jar Binks manage to save the Queen (who is actually Sabe while Padmé is hiding her real identity) and her staff. She later becomes aquaintanced with Jar Jar Binks and orders Panaka to let her explore Tatooine. Befriending Anakin In a junk yard, Padmé meets A young slave boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker and his mother. tHEY form a brother-sister bond and Padmé meets Anakin's latest creation, C-3PO. Padmé also witnesses Anakin winning his first podrace and securing his freedom. OIut in space, Padmé comforts Anakin missing his mother and he gives her a japor snippet to remember him. Pleading her case to the Senate Padmé later arrives on Naboo and consults iwth Senator Palpatine of Naboo. During the meeting, Padmé declares that someone should replace Supreme Chancellor Vallorum. She remains unaware that Palpatine is actually Darth Sidious attemptingt o take over the Republic and replace it with the Galactic Empire. Persuaded by Jar Jar, Amidala decides to return to her homeplanet to fight back. She accepts the Jedi Knights Jinn and Obi Wan and Anakin to come as well and fight by her side. Return home and the Battle of Naboo Padmé has Sabe pose like her when they reach the lanet. After Sabé fails to convince Boss Nass, Padmé revales her self as the real Queen, much to Anakin's shock. The Gunguns decide to use the battle as a diversion to fight the Trade Federation's droids as Padmé, the knights, Anakin and her staff invade Theed, Naboo's capitol. She is at first captured by Nute Gunray until Sabe comes and saves her friends at the last moment to chase them out and Gunry mistakes her as an imposter. The war is lost by the seperatists after their base was destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. Padmé managed to capture Nute Gunray and forces him to a ship to plead his case to the senate. Peace at last Sadly, not everything was victorious. Padmé attended the funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn out of respect. Others also attended, including Padmé's handmaidens. Later ANakin became a Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the humans and Gunguns celebrate their peace and victory over the war. ''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Reuniting with Anakin Ten years after the first film, Padmé is no longer Queen of Naboo but now serves as a Senator of the planet she comes from. She comes to cast her vote against something. She is also revealed to still be in the possession of R2-D2. Her handmaiden Cordé is killed along the way. They realize that Padmé's life is endangered. Anakin is assigned to protect her and they befriend each other again. Windu orders her to be sent back to her home planet of Naboo. Revisit to Tatooine During their time at Lake Citgy, Padmé and Anakin start to fall in love, but Padmé says she will not live a lie while deep inside she is in lvoe with Ani. One night, she hears Anakin calling for his mother at night. Padmé realizes he won't be at rest so she accompanies him to Naboo. Both of them come to learn that Shmi was sold to Cliegg Lars and he freed her by marrying Shmi. They meet Anakins' stepbrother and his girlfriend and Anakin's step-father. Anakin returns with his mother's dead body, and later tells Padmé that he killed all of the Tuskan Raiders, including the women and the children. Padmé comforts him for the time. A small funeral is held for Shmi Skywalker. Padmé is there as well. Battle of Geonosis They both realize that Obi-Wan is endangered and edecides to save him. Padmé and Anakin attempt to save Obi-Wan and both are sentanced to Death by Count Dooku. Padmé admits that she does love Anakin as much he loves her and all three og them are saved at the last minute by the Jedi. Their love was later realized by the Jedi and weere ordered to never love each other. Marriage to Anakin Anakin and Padmé marry in secret with their droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 as only witnesses. ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' This film marks Padmé's lasta ppearance in the Star Wars films before she was mentioned first in The Return of the Jedi. Padmé admits she is pregnant to Anakin, proud to become a father at last. ''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' Despite not making a physical appearance, Padmé is indirectly mentioned. Luke asks about Leia about her real mother. Leia does not remember much. THe only thing she recalls was her mother was kind but sad. Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Family Anakin Skywalker Padmé met Anakin on Tatooine under the disguise of Padmé Naberrie, while secretly the Queen Amidala herself. They maintain a friendship and an older sister younger brother bond was formed. Ten years later, Anakin had not stopped thinking abouyt her. While Padmé denies it, she also has feelings for Anakin. They admit their love for each other in Attack of the Clones moments before their ordered execution and before the Republic reinforcements come to save them. THey have a secret ceremony and marry on Lake City, Naboo.They also continue to love each other in The Clone Wars, both film and TV series, but they have to keep their relationship a secret and appear only as friends. Children Padmé appears to be very dedicated to her unborn child's future. She is planning a nursery for the baby and to raise her child on Naboo with Anakin, who was also planning on leaving the Jedi order. She remains pregnant through the entire Revenge of the Sith film. She is even concerned the baby will not survive after Anakin says he is unsure i the baby will live or not. Before she dies, Padmé names her babies, Luke and Leia. Their children Luke and Leia would later succeed in defeating Sidious and bringing Anakin back into the light . Powers and Abilities * Leadership: Padmé had a strength of leadership to both her peers and the friends around her. This is shown in the The Phantom Menace which she leads a healthy environment for her people in Naboo. She even leads her army in to storm the palace. People claim she was a great queen and even tried to change the law so she could stay in power more, showing Padmé's great sense of leader ship. Even after her reign as Queen was over, Padmé became a Senator. * Self-defense: Padmé was also capable of defending her self. She was very good at firearm during the Battle of Naboo, and fought well in the Clone Wars. Trivia * It is unknown how Leia knows what her mother looked like since Leia was a newborn when her mother died. It was possible Leia didn't know she was adopted and was talking about her foster mother, Bail Organa. * She is like her children in so many ways. **Both Luke and Padmé both try to see the best in every one and have faith that there is still good in Anakin (Luke's father and Padmé's mother respectively) when he fell in the Dark side of the Force. They are both very stubborn and compassionate people and have similar personalities. Both Luke and Padmé are both incorruptible, as Padmé refuses to allow Anakin pursuade her to overthrow the emperor and rule the galaxy and Luke always refuses to be drawn to the dark side of the Force by Anakin. Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace characters Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones characters Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith characters Category:Naberrie family Category:Skywalker by marriage Category:Skywalker family Category:Humans Category:Prequel trilogy characters Category:Skywalker Saga characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Spouses Category:Naboo (people) Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Adults